Panjandrum
by Page of Cups
Summary: Cloud had no interest in meeting him, but still couldn't help but wonder: What was the big deal about Riku Asaki, anyway? Rated for strong language. CLOUDRIKU. ONESHOT.


**Title**: Panjandrum  
**Author**: Page of Cups  
**Pairing**: Cloud Strife/Riku  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating**: M for lots of strong language  
**Theme**: #07 Superstar  
**Disclaimer**: Yeah, okay. I wish. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because it belongs to Square Enix and Disney, and as I'm not affiliated with either company, I don't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts.

**_Oi. So this fic is the reason I joined thirty kisses in the first place. This bitch grabbed me by the ass and wouldn't let me go until I wrote it._**

**_I hope you love it as much as I do._**

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.:Panjandrum:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Cloud was sick and tired of Riku Asaki. He didn't care how attractive he was, how tall he was, or how interesting he was. It didn't concern Cloud whether or not Riku Asaki had long, gorgeous hair or was incredibly sweet and funny. He didn't want to hear about how smart Riku Asaki was, or if he'd just transferred to Destiny Island University from a mainland school. Cloud was from the mainland, too, and so was Leon for that matter. It didn't make Riku Asaki all that special.

Since when did being quiet and polite make someone mysterious? Since when did simply existing with pretty hair make people swoon and gab? And how the hell did Riku Asaki show up at Destiny Island University only to have someone talking about him _everywhere_ Cloud went only three days after his arrival?

Cloud would have longed to smack Riku Asaki across the face as a consolation prize for having to hear about him all the time. The only problem was that Cloud hadn't met Riku Asaki yet, didn't know what he looked like, and knew better than to slap a stranger for no reason other than unfounded and annoying popularity. He, instead, would have to be content with muttering under his breath every time he caught Riku Asaki's name in conversation and keep a low profile until it all blew over.

Though Cloud had no interest in meeting him, he couldn't help but wonder: What was the big deal about Riku Asaki anyway?

Cloud knew Destiny Island was a small place where everyone was in everyone's business even before he moved here from the mainland. There were more people moving away from the island than to it, and a mainlander was a bit of a novelty—a new face for people to meet and know by name. When it came time to move on to higher education, the tuition rates were much lower at Destiny Island University than anywhere on the mainland, which made it a top choice for both Cloud and his best friend since birth, Leon. When they arrived, people introduced themselves everywhere they went and asked a lot of questions, but it hadn't been anything like this Riku Asaki phenomenon was. He didn't hear his or Leon's name _anywhere_ he went.

This entire Riku Asaki phenomenon hit him in the face Monday afternoon on the first day of spring semester. Before semester started, Cloud, Leon, and Sora sat down to compare schedules to discover they all shared a free hour between one and two in the afternoon on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. They decided to have lunch at a nearby diner between classes on those days, and until that point, Cloud never heard a damn thing about Riku Asaki. After lunch, he returned to campus for a drawing class, and it started.

Cloud didn't think much of the three girls talking about Riku Asaki on Monday afternoon until Tuesday morning's business class. The Riku Asaki virus broke out over the campus, and by Tuesday evening, he couldn't even buy a frozen dinner without hearing the damn name. This morning was no better, and when he walked into the diner for lunch, Leon looked up at him, annoyed.

"Have you heard about this fucking Riku Asaki?"

"You, too?"

"Everywhere I fucking go. I thought it was just girls at first, but it's the guys, too. It's all, 'Have you seen Riku Asaki yet?' 'Oh, yeah, I talked to him yesterday.' 'Oh, you're so lucky. I haven't gotten to talk to him yet.' I want to shoot myself."

"I know! What is he? Some kind of god?"

"I don't know, but I want to strangle the little fucker and send him back to the mainland. I'm going to punch the next person who asks me if I've met Riku Asaki yet."

"Really? I plan on punching the next person who wants to introduce me to Riku Asaki, and then I plan on punching Riku Asaki himself. I don't get it. What is the big deal, anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe he has two cocks or something."

Cloud snorted.

"Right. Two cocks and the temperament of an angel."

"Yeah. Because he's so nice to everyone, and so funny, and . . ."

"And so good-looking, too, because have you seen how long his hair is? It looks so good. He's so attractive it's unnatural."

"You know, I think you've got a point. We should punch the little shit in the face."

"Yeah. We should. Let's fuck up Riku Asaki."

"You know the worst part about it all?"

"What?"

"Now they've got _us_ talking about Riku Asaki, too."

Cloud sighed.

"You have a sad but true point there. At least it doesn't sound like worship."

"No, we just sound obsessed and jealous."

Cloud grunted and rolled his eyes. Leon shook his head.

"At least I know I'm not alone," said Leon. "Someone else is as thoroughly annoyed with this as I am."

"Of course I'm annoyed. All I want to do is come to school, get my education, and leave. It used to be different. Remember last semester, Leon? When no one bothered us and we could do our schoolwork in peace? When the library was still a quiet place and no one was asking you if you'd seen Riku Asaki?"

"I remember what it was like before I even heard the name Riku Asaki. It's only been four days, but it feels like forever. I don't _want_ to talk to all my classmates, and I especially don't want to talk to them about Riku Asaki."

"Tell me about it. Fuck, I don't even know who Riku Asaki _is_. I just want to mind my own business."

Leon nodded as the waitress came to their table and refilled Leon's coffee.

"Is there something I can get you boys?" she asked.

Leon glanced toward the door.

"We're still waiting on someone, but I guess we can order awhile."

"Coffee," said Cloud. "Coffee and . . . I don't know. I'm not very hungry."

"Neither am I."

"I guess I'll just have a hamburger. I should eat _some_thing."

"Make that two," said Leon.

The waitress made a note on the pad, left, returned with Cloud's coffee, and then disappeared to another table.

"Where the hell is Sora?" said Leon.

"Maybe sucking both of Riku Asaki's cocks."

"That's not funny, Cloud."

"Sorry. Have you seen him yet today?"

"Sora doesn't have morning classes on Wednesday."

"Maybe he slept in."

Leon grunted, rolled his eyes, and pulled out his cell phone. As he huffed and held the phone to his ear, the door to the diner opened and Sora raced in, his heavy bag pulling down his shoulder and causing him to run lopsided. Leon snapped his phone shut and dropped it on the table.

"Sorry I'm late," said Sora. He dropped his bag next to the table, gave Leon a peck on the cheek, and sat down. "I got caught up."

"I told Leon you were out cheating on him. It's okay. He knows," said Cloud.

Sora laughed and shook his head.

"I was making plans for tonight."

"Kairi?" said Leon.

"No."

"Tidus?"

Sora shook his head.

"You actually made plans with Wakka or Selphie?"

Sora laughed.

"No. You probably don't know him. Riku—"

"Riku _Asaki_," said Cloud.

"Oh, do you know Riku?"

"I've heard of him . . ."

"Yeah, well, I saw him yesterday, but we didn't get to talk much because he had a class and I had a class but we both didn't have anything for this morning so we were hanging out and then I realized the time, and he had a class, so . . . yeah. We're going to hang out tonight again."

"You were with Riku Asaki?" said Leon. "And you're hanging out with him _again_ tonight?"

"Uh, yeah . . ." Sora blinked at Leon, turned to Cloud, and then turned back to Leon. "You aren't mad, are you? Did you want to do something tonight? You can come over if you want. We're probably just gonna hang out at my house and play video games or something."

Leon stirred his coffee, staring into the cup, and glared.

"Leon?" said Sora. "Leon, are you _jealous_?"

"I'm not fucking _jealous_ of Riku Asaki."

Sora looked to Cloud. Cloud shrugged.

"He's not jealous of Riku Asaki."

"Why do you guys keep calling him that?"

"What?"

"Riku Asaki. Like . . . his whole name. It's just Riku."

"I just don't get how _you_ of all people made friends with Riku Asaki," said Leon.

Sora cocked his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's very popular," said Cloud. "Practically a celebrity around campus these days."

"But he's only been at school for three days . . ."

"Exactly," said Leon. "I can't wipe my ass without hearing his name."

Cloud snorted. Sora blinked.

"Well, I guess everyone's just really excited. Riku's always been like that. I mean, yeah, everyone was really happy for him when he went to the mainland, but—"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

". . . Riku?"

"What do you mean he's always been like that?"

"Well, Riku's always been really popular."

Leon stared at Sora. Sora blinked.

"I'm lost," said Cloud.

"Me too," said Sora.

"Sora, how do you know Riku Asaki?" said Leon.

"He's my friend?"

"Right . . ."

"I don't understand what you're asking me, Leon."

"How _long_ have you known him?" said Cloud.

"Oh!" Sora laughed and shrugged. "God . . . when haven't I known him? Riku's been my best friend since I was, like, four."

"Four . . ." said Leon.

"Yeah."

"I thought he was from the mainland."

Sora frowned.

"No. He went to a university on the mainland. He's from Destiny Island. His house is right across the street from mine. Me, Kairi, and Riku used to play together all the time. Riku's the one that taught me how to fence."

"Riku's from Destiny Island . . ."

"Yeah. He went to the mainland because he said there were more opportunities for his schooling and he got a scholarship and everything, but I guess he had a bad semester last year and his GPA dropped just below the requirement, so his scholarship money got cut off. It was too late to transfer, so his parents helped him pay for his fall semester, but he's back here now because they said if he wants them to keep helping with tuition, he has to be back on Destiny Island. It's kind of a touchy subject. I wouldn't bring it up around him too much."

Cloud stared.

"What?" said Sora.

"So everyone talking about Riku Asaki . . ." said Leon.

"I don't know," said Sora. "It's been awhile since anyone's seen him around too much or talked to him, so they're probably just really excited. Riku's a year older than me, so that'd make him in your graduating class . . . yeah . . . and it's been over two years. He looks so much older, too. He grew, like, four inches. His hair got so long! I told him he should cut it because you can't see his eyes really good, and I don't know how he sees through it, but he told me I sounded like his mom so I let it go. If he wants to looks like he doesn't know what a haircut is, that's not my problem. Hey, Leon, I got highlights. Did you notice? Where's the waitress? I'm hungry."

"I kind of feel like a dick," said Cloud.

"I guess it wasn't two cocks, then," said Leon.

"But Sora _was_ with Riku Asaki."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," said Sora. "Leon, do you like my hair or not?"

"It's adorable."

"Did you notice?"

"Yes, Sora."

"No, you didn't."

"No, I didn't, but I would have if I wasn't preoccupied before you showed up."

"I see. So whatever you were talking about was more important than my hair."

". . . Yeah."

"Leon!"

Cloud snorted.

"You two have issues," said Cloud.

"Not more important than you, Sora," said Leon, putting an arm around him. "Just your hair. You could be bald and I'd still love you."

Sora smiled.

"Good one," said Cloud.

"Thanks."

"So are you still mad about Riku? Did you want to come over? I already told him about you and Cloud."

"You told him about us?" said Cloud.

"Yeah," said Sora. "Well . . . eh . . . I had to tell him about my boyfriend, right? And you're my friend, too, Cloud, plus . . . you know . . . you're single, and . . ."

"Eh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well . . ."

Leon snorted.

"Sora, are you trying to set Cloud up with Riku Asaki?"

"I'd be the talk of the town," said Cloud, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for the thought, Sora, but I'm not interested."

"You'd like him, Cloud! He's just your type, and . . . er . . . you know, Riku's been single for a while now, and he . . . hm . . ."

"I don't have a type, Sora."

"Yes, you do," said Leon.

"No one asked you."

Leon shrugged.

"Come on, Cloud, don't you want to at least meet the great and wonderful Riku Asaki?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I wanted the punch the next person who wanted to introduce me to Riku Asaki?"

"But it's different, now. He's Sora's very best friend."

"He is my very best friend," said Sora. "I know you'd like him. At least meet him, okay? You can come by tonight, too, and we'll all hang out, and Riku . . . well . . ."

"It worries me that you get nervous every time you start to talk about whether or not Riku would like me when you seem so very confident that I'd like him."

"Well . . . Riku . . . I _know_ he'd like you, okay?"

"Come on, Cloud," said Leon. "Just meet him for Sora's sake. You don't have to like him."

"You do know that it's sadistic how much you're amused by this," said Cloud.

"Please?" said Sora.

"At least do it for me so I don't have to spend the entire evening with them ignoring me," said Leon.

"Fine. I will hang out with you and the amazing Riku Asaki if you promise to never ask me again if I hate him," said Cloud.

Sora huffed and frowned.

------0-----

Cloud was sick and tired of Riku Asaki. It was bad enough when he was a faceless god that people couldn't shut up about and desperately wanted to meet. It was beyond annoying now that Riku was one of their own—a Destiny Islander with stories of the mainland and so adored that people couldn't shut up about his return.

Everything could have been fine. Cloud could have continued to loathe the name Riku Asaki, crack jokes about him, and allow him to be the bane of his existence. He could have carried on quite happily muttering to himself when anyone asked if he'd seen Riku Asaki or if he had any classes with him. Ideally, Cloud would have been more than content had he never heard the name Riku Asaki.

Why did Riku Asaki not only have to be the island's golden boy, but Sora's best friend, too? Why couldn't Leon find a new boyfriend so that Cloud didn't have to meet Sora's best friend, the all-powerful Riku Asaki? Why couldn't Riku Asaki be a mainland novelty that would eventually wear off instead of Destiny Island's pride and joy? Sure, people might talk about him less, but now it would never entirely fade, because Destiny Island was small, and everyone was in everyone's business.

And how the hell did a naïve, innocent kid like Sora have a best friend like the high and mighty Riku Asaki?

Cloud was lost in his thoughts as he walked the art building halls to a three-dimensional design class. He stared at his feet, dreading tonight's encounter. It was going to be so boring, watching movies and playing video games with Sora, Leon, and Riku Asaki. Sure, he spent a lot of time with Sora and Leon doing trivial things and they were always fun, but Riku Asaki did not belong in the mix. Maybe he was an old friend of Sora's, but this was Cloud's niche now, and Riku Asaki didn't belong in it. Come hell or high water, Cloud was not going to date that little fucker to make _anyone_ happy.

"Fuck . . ."

Cloud collided with something hard, there was a thud, and then he looked around to find a body crouched on the floor. The body's black school bag was unzipped, and schoolbooks and papers lay sprawled out across the tiled floor. Cloud stared.

"I'm . . ."

"Sorry," said the body, standing, and stretching out his arms. "Wasn't looking where I was going."

"That makes two of us, then. Do you need any help since it seems to be only your stuff that went flying?"

The boy turned to face Cloud, and Cloud couldn't help but gape. Bright, green eyes. Long, sliver hair. Impossibly smooth and creamy skin. Fuck Riku Asaki. Damn him to hell. Cloud wanted to know who this boy was, and he could be Sora's best friend, too, and then Sora could hook _them_ up and the world would be perfect.

The boy stared at Cloud, too, and then laughed. He scrambled back to the floor and shoved his belongings back in his bag.

"It's okay," he said. "I've got it. It's not like it's much. I'm kind of a klutz."

"I did run directly into you."

"I ran into you, too. It's okay. I should have closed my bag the entire way instead of rushing around."

He zipped the bag, slung it over his shoulder, and pulled himself to full height.

"Sorry about that," said Cloud.

"Not a big deal. You're Cloud Strife, right?"

Cloud blinked and nodded. How . . .?

"It's really nice to meet you. I . . . I'm going to be late. I'll see you around sometime."

The boy took off down the hall and Cloud watched him go.

"Wait . . . I didn't get your . . . name."

He was already gone.

------0-----

"Cloud, you look like hell."

Cloud was sick and tired of Riku Asaki. He came home to his small apartment after class, ate canned ravioli, and set his art supplies up around the living room ready to continue work on a drawing project. Just as he became lost in the lines, the door opened and Leon came in. He heard nothing but how he should look nice to meet Riku Asaki tonight.

"I thought you didn't like him, either," said Cloud.

"I don't know him, but he's my boyfriend's best friend. I know I'd hate it if you and Sora didn't get along, so I have to get along with Riku for him."

"Where does me looking nice come in?"

"Because for whatever reason Sora wants to hook you up with his best friend. I don't care if you don't like him, but you could at least look like you care for Sora's sake."

"I'm not going to hook up with Riku Asaki. What does it matter?"

"Cloud . . . you know, maybe Sora just wants you to have someone, too. You're always the odd man out, and now here's Riku and single and . . ."

"Fuck Riku Asaki. I don't care about him. I'm interested in someone else."

". . . Who? When?"

Cloud shrugged.

"After lunch today I ran into this guy in the art building. Literally, but that's not the point."

"This guy?"

"Yeah. And he just happens to be the hottest guy I've ever seen, so I'm going to try and run into him again sometime. So excuse me if I don't want to get all dressed up to meet Riku Asaki."

"This guy? You don't even know his name or anything about him? He's just hot?"

"Well, yeah, but who cares? You didn't know anything about Sora when you asked him out."

"I knew his name."

"You asked him his name when you asked him out."

"What's your point?"

"Physical attraction is the only reason anybody ever wants to go out with anyone at first. So who cares? I don't give two shits about Riku Asaki. I'm interested in someone else."

"I don't care if you don't give two shits, but could you give one for Sora's sake? He's not just my boyfriend; he's your friend, too."

Cloud sighed.

Damn Riku Asaki. Damn him to hell.

------0-----

A shower. Black turtleneck. Tight jeans. Hair. Check, check, check, check.

Sora and Leon owed Cloud. They owed him a lot.

"Much better," said Leon.

They left the apartment and walked the seven blocks across Destiny Island to Sora's house.

"I could be doing a drawing project right now, you know," said Cloud.

"Get all your bitching out now because you're not going to do it at Sora's," said Leon.

"Who says?"

"Me. If you've actually come this far by agreeing to come and getting dressed, don't make it a miserable time. I already told you that I don't care whether you like Riku or not, just don't make yourself out to be a dick."

"I agreed because I was cornered, and I got dressed because I was cornered. You owe me."

"Whatever."

Cloud rolled his eyes as they walked up to Sora's door and Leon let them in. Sora's mother passed them in the entryway to the staircase and smiled.

"Sora and Riku are in the living room," she said.

"Thanks," said Leon.

He glared at Cloud for a second and then led the way into the living room. Cloud walked in behind him and took a step forward. The television was on—a fighting video game that Cloud didn't know—and a rather ugly monster was beating the crap out of another one. Laughter echoed from the couch.

"Your mom said we'd find you here," said Leon.

Sora's head popped up over the back of the couch, and the ugly monster annihilated the now docile, unmoving one. Sora whipped back toward the television.

"Hey! You cheated."

"All's fair in love and war," said a voice that Cloud supposed could only belong to Riku Asaki.

Cloud knew he'd be a dick.

"Come on," said Sora. "Come meet Leon and Cloud."

That was when he stood up and Cloud felt like a real asshole. Bright, green eyes. Long, silver hair. Impossibly smooth and creamy skin. Fuck. Fuck Riku Asaki. Damn him to hell.

"We've met," said Riku. "Cloud, at least, which means that you must be Leon."

Leon arched an eyebrow, looked at Cloud, and then nodded.

"Yeah. Hi. Nice to meet you."

Sora frowned.

"You didn't tell me that," said Sora. "When did you meet Cloud?"

"Earlier today. I . . . eh . . . well, sorry, Sora, but I kind of knocked myself out on him. I was the only casualty, anyway. I hit the ground; Cloud hardly noticed."

"Yeah," said Cloud. "In the art building. Neither one of us were looking where we were going."

Cloud laughed, but it was rather weak. Leon snorted.

"You're such a moron," said Leon.

That turtleneck was starting to feel like a bad wardrobe choice. It suddenly felt very warm in the room.

"Um . . ." said Riku. "Well . . . this is kind of awkward. I know this is going to sound weird, but . . . Cloud, could I speak to you in private or something?"

Cloud's eyebrows rose. Sora snickered.

"Eh . . . sure?"

Riku took a deep breath, nodded, and motioned for Cloud to follow him outside. Leon watched them leave the room and looked to Sora.

"Do you know what that's about?"

Sora's eyes widened and he grinned. He rubbed his hands together and cackled.

"All part of my evil plan. This is going to be entertaining. Come play video games with me while we wait."

"I love when you talk evil to me."

Sora's laughter, Cloud thought as he walked out the front door, was a bit frightening.

"Listen . . ." said Riku, "I wanted to apologize for earlier today. I know I just ran off without telling you who I was or anything, and then I realized it later and I felt like such a moron."

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Things have been so hectic since moving home . . ." Riku sighed and rubbed his head. "Listen, Sora told me that you had lunch today and he . . . eh . . . he mentioned something about trying to hook us up?"

Cloud was sure his eyes may have bugged out of his head. _That's_ what he wanted to talk about? Riku continued.

"I mean . . . I was kind of surprised Sora said anything after I asked him not to, but he said you were really hesitant to come over tonight so . . . You know, it's okay. I don't blame you."

"What are you talking about?"

"See . . . I know I'd be really freaked out if some stranger wanted to be set up with me, too, so . . . yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I totally understand if you're not interested, and say that I hope this doesn't affect anything because I'd really like to get to know you, and . . ."

Cloud frowned.

"No, really. What are you talking about?"

Riku cocked his head.

"I don't . . . Sora said he told you."

"Told me what?"

"That I . . . Sora never told you, did he?"

"Told me _what_?"

Riku laughed and red started to seep into his cheeks. He looked at the ground the rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well this is embarrassing."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

Riku took a deep breath and raised his head.

"Sora was telling me about you and Leon yesterday at school and he pointed you out on campus. When we got together this morning, he was talking about you and how he hoped you could find a boyfriend you actually liked, and I told him he could feel free to hook us up because I . . . yeah . . ."

"Wait a second . . . _you_ wanted to be hooked up with me? This was _your_ idea?"

"Yeah . . . I . . . I thought Sora told you."

Cloud laughed.

"That is embarrassing."

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"If it makes you feel any better, I went home after class and told Leon all about the hot guy I ran over in the art building."

Riku grinned.

"A little. Not much. Mine is still worse."

"Does it help that I didn't want to come here tonight to meet you because I wanted to stalk the hot guy in the art building instead?"

Riku laughed.

"Yes. That helps."

"At least this explains how you knew my name."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran off like that but I was late for class, and then I realized I said your name and forgot to tell you mine, and . . ."

"You really aren't what I expected from the famous Riku Asaki."

"Huh?"

"You do know you're the most popular guy on campus, right?"

Riku huffed.

"Oh, that. I know. I can't take a piss without hearing about it. Believe me. I probably hate it more than you do."

Cloud laughed.

"So, what?" said Riku. "You thought I'd be all in love with myself and stuck up and shit?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Riku laughed.

"_How_ could you expect that when you knew _Sora_ was my best friend?"

"I did wonder."

"For fuck sake, I'm friends with _Selphie_."

"I didn't know _that_ much."

"All right. I can forgive you, then, but you're on probation . . ." Riku paused, and then he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So . . . what do you think now?"

"I think I'm starting to warm up to Riku Asaki."

Riku laughed.

"I'd still like to get to know you, and . . . you know . . . I wouldn't mind giving Sora the satisfaction of hooking us up on a few dates or anything . . ."

"Get right to the point, don't you?"

"Well now that I've talked to you I'm a little more confident."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you aren't really what I expected, either."

"What did you expect?"

"Sora said you were really moody and then after lunch today that you probably wanted to punch me or something."

"I was harboring a lot of anger toward you."

"I apologize for my fan club."

"I apologize for acting like an asshole. So when do you want to go out?"

"I'm free tomorrow night."

"A popular guy like you?"

"I think I can squeeze some room into my busy schedule for you."

------0-----

"I don't get it," said Riku, turning off his cell phone and shoving it into his pocket. "What is so great about me that everyone wants to hang out all the time?"

"I can think of a few things," said Cloud. Riku smiled.

"We can go to your place now, right? I think I see my second grade teacher. I don't want to answer any more questions."

Cloud pressed his lips to Riku's cheek and smiled.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Cloud was sick and tired of everyone talking about Riku Asaki. He didn't care if they hadn't seen him in ages. It was no concern to him whether they knew Riku when he was twelve years old or not. He wasn't interested in hearing when they'd last seen Riku and whether they got to talk to him or not. Riku was a private person; the constant questions were a lot for him to deal with. More than once Cloud found himself telling people to leave him alone and mind their own business.

Riku slid into the passenger seat of Cloud's car and dropped his head back against the headrest. Cloud started the car and his hand fell. Riku's fingers intertwined with his.

Yes, Cloud was sick and tired of hearing about Riku Asaki, but when it came to Riku himself . . .

Well, that was a different story.

* * *

**_Yes. I'm out of my freaking mind._**

**_I'm off to write a chapter of 100 Steps To Somewhere._**

**_I'm writing a lot, in case anyone hasn't noticed._**

**_Hm...yes._**

**_Please leave a review. I love this little story so much I would appreciate knowing what everyone else thinks. Thanks so much._**


End file.
